Silence
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: "Sam, it's okay. Everybody has unique features to them. One of yours happens to be the fact that you're deaf. There's nothing to be ashamed of.", said Mr. Shuester as he tried to reasure his student. Sam looked from each Glee club member just waiting for their reactions. He wasn't expecting to be met with claps, hugs, and all smiles.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Sam signing in Bold Italic, anybody else signing in Bold.

"Sam? Where are your hearing aids? Samuel?", asked Mrs. Evans as she tried to get her eldest son's attention. She waved her hand near his face, since his back was towards her, getting his attention automatically. "I'm sorry?", asked Sam as he turned his ear towards her more to be able to slightly hear her. "Hearing aids?", she asked him again, as she made an 'x' with her one finger and tapped her right ear twice. "My hearing aids are on the dresser near my bed.", answered Sam once realization hit him of what she was asking for. He watched as his Mom walked back the hallway into his bedroom and picked up the hearing aids, handing them to her son with a stern look on her face.

_**Do I have to? **_

**Yes, Sam. You have to. Nobody else in that school knows about your hearing or probably knows how to sign. You need those to hear. You may be deaf oral but you're still deaf. **

_**Fine. Fine. I'll wear them. I'll just make sure my hair covers them good. Do you know if I have speech therapy today? Or is it study hall? **_

**Speech therapy today and study hall tomorrow. Now go, so you're not late. And enough signing. You need to use your voice. **

"Bye, Mom. Tell the others I said bye.", said Sam as he put in his hearing aids and turned them on, before he covered them up with his blonde hair. "Bye, Sam. Have a good day. Use your voice, it'll only make it stronger.", said Mrs. Evans as she watched her son pick up his backpack and walk out the front door of the house. Sam closed the door behind himself and walked down the road, taking in all of what he could possibly see. The dog running in a fenced yard, sprinklers, spraying water on new grass, the football that was being hurled towards him. _Wait. Football?! _The blonde turned quickly and caught the football, looking around for the person who happened to throw it. "Dude! Sam! Throw it back!", called out Finn from his position where he was leaning against Puck's truck. Sam tensed his shoulder and threw the football back to the tall teen with a smile on his face.

"Didn't you hear us calling you?", asked Puck as he watched the boy walk over to the truck and lean against it, putting his foot back on the tire. "I was zoning out a bit.", replied Sam as he fixed his backpack on his shoulders. "A bit?", teased Finn as he climbed into the truck, followed by the blonde boy who punched him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna make you both walk if you make me wreck.", threatened Puck as he slid behind the wheel and slapped Sam on the ass to get him to sit down and stop attacking Finn. "You'd have to walk, too.", said Sam from the backseat, where he was grinning teasingly at the pair. "Do I need to slap you again?", asked Puck as he looked in the rear view mirror at the boy. The blonde then gave him a look that resembled a puppy being scolded for chewing up the furniture. "You look like a dog, dude.", teased Finn as he reached back and ruffled the blonde hair, pulling his hand back quickly when his fingers brushed over something that felt like hard rubber.

"Woof.", said Sam teasingly as he fixed his hair, making sure it covered the hearing aids. "I'm so going to make you two walk tomorrow.", said Puck as they pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High School. "You love us and you know it.", said Finn as he punched the mowhawk headed teen on the shoulder. "Tolerate is more like it.", said Puck as he put the truck in park and slid out, sliding the seat up so Sam could get out. "Thank you, Noah.", said Sam as he slid out, dodging the punch the boy threw at him. Sam couldn't help but laugh as he was put into a headlock by the bigger teen, with Finn holding his arms in place. "Say uncle.", ordered Puck as he held onto the smaller boy with a smile on his face. "Never.", said Sam as he managed to pull himself free.

"Get back here, Evans!", called out Puck as he chased after the smaller boy, who was running up the main stairs to the school. "Not going to happen, Puckerman!", Sam called over his shoulder as he ran into the school. "A little help, Finn! He's faster than he looks!", said Puck as he ran into the school, seeing Finn following him quickly. Sam ran down the hall and slid to a stop at his locker, ducking when he saw Puck make a move to slap the back of his head playfully, managing to slap his ear instead. He had no idea that the hearing aid in his right ear had fallen out onto the floor until he heard the crunching of plastic and metal as a foot came down on it. "Oh no. That took me months to fit right.", groaned Sam as he bent down and picked up the crushed hearing aid. He put the broken hearing aid into a pocket of his backpack and took out the left one, putting it into the same pocket. _Looks like I'll have to stick to lip reading for now. _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Alright, class. We're going to begin presenting our creative poems this period. Whoever does not present today will be presenting tomorrow. Would anybody like to go first?", asked Mrs. Jay as she turned towards her class before she leaned against the side of her desk. Her eyes scanned the classroom and saw that nobody raised their hand or made a move to stand up. "Okay then. It looks like I'll be choosing who begins.", she said as she looked around the room for the student that would start them off. Sam sank down further in his seat, praying that Kurt would be able to hide him long enough for the teacher to pick somebody else. "Samuel. How about you start us off?", asked Mrs. Jay as she gestured towards him. Kurt turned around to face him and gestured towards the front of the room, where he would be presenting his poem. The blonde stood up and picked up his poem before he walked to the front of the class. "You may begin.", she said to him as she sat down at her desk.

"The screams.

All full of unreleased rage.

Now on the surface.

Directed at anyone.

As the screams grow louder.

Eyes darken.

Body tenses.

You snap.

An inhuman roar leaves your throat.

Earning a few seconds of silence.

Buried soon by more screams.

Just filling to your rage.

Filling your soul.

Filling your eyes.

Filling your heart.

Filling your body.

All is let loose.

You just snap.

Giving into the hellish burn.

Of nothing other than losing control.

With jet black eyes.

You grab the nearest thing.

A thick needle.

Just what you want.

With a lighter in hand.

You set the fire.

Heating the needle.

Taming your own fire.

When the needle burns your finger tips.

You move to your legs.

Holding it.

Dragging it.

Watching in satisfaction.

As it burns the flesh.

Leaving behind a fiery red line.

Turned to scar.

But your not finished yet.

Many more lines follow.

Many more scars form.

All divined on burning flesh.

You dont realize the flame around you.

Heating you.

Tempting you for more.

Now is your chance.

"Do it".

The voice in your head says.

You obey, stepping back into your own fiery blaze.

Your now BURNED.

"Wow, Samuel. I didn't know you had it in you to write such a dark theme. I thought a poem from you would be more upbeat and happy.", she explained to her student, before she gestured towards his seat. "Thank you.", said Sam before he took his seat behind Kurt and slid his poem into a folder. "That was really good, Sam. Dark but good.", said Kurt as he turned towards the boy behind him. The blonde wasn't looking at him when he spoke so he didn't hear a single thing he said. "I'm sorry?", asked Sam as he turned his ear more towards the boy. "It was really good.", repeated Kurt in slight confusion. "Oh, thank you. I just thought of a bad memory and went with it.", explained Sam before he looked back to the front, realizing that Mrs. Jay was looking at him as if she asked him a question. "Samuel? Do you need an interpreter? Would you like me to slow down?", she asked him. Confusion filled Kurt's eyes as he turned around to face Sam, who was looking equally confused. "Um. No, thank you. I'll be fine. I'll just concentrate harder.", replied the blonde as he looked up at her with a hint of determination in his eyes. "If you say so.", she said before she walked back to the front of the class.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

The next time anybody saw the blonde in question would be in the hall on his way to Glee, he had a man walking beside him. The man walking with him was a signer or an interpreter, since he couldn't use his hearing aids. Finn was walking down the hall to his locker when he passed the two in the hall. Neither of them stopped what they were doing and Sam didn't even acknowledge that he was there. He continued to watch them from his locker and saw that they weren't talking at all, that they were just using their hands to make different symbols and gestures. Finn made his way to Glee club with a lot of confusion in his eyes with it clearly showing on his face. He took his seat just in time to see Sam walk up to the doorway with the man at his side.

**Do you want me to stay with you during Glee? Or will you be okay without me? Since you seem to have lost your hearing aids. What happened to them? **

_**I'll be fine, Greg. You can go on to your meeting. One of my hearing aids fell out and got stepped on. Its in a million pieces. **_

**I warned you about being careful. It might be a few more days until you get a new one. **

_**I was careful. I didn't even feel it fall out. It'll be a few days, so you might be stuck with me until then. **_

**You're about the only deaf kid I can stand. The others are always moody. You seem to always be in a good mood. Now get in there before I make you late. **

_**They're not that bad. At times. By Greg, I'll see you tomorrow. **_

**See you later, kid. **

Sam clapped Greg on the shoulder before he walked into the choir room and took his seat in the back beside Puckerman. "Who was that, Sam?", asked Finn as he turned around to face the boy. The blonde was placing his jacket into his backpack and wasn't looking at the taller boy, not hearing a single word that was coming from his mouth. "Sam?", asked Kurt from his seat beside Blaine. "Sam?!", shouted Puck from directly beside the blonde haired boy. None of them managed to get a single reaction from him, not even a flinch when the mowhawk headed teen shouted. They all watched as Mr. Shuester crossed the room and walked up to Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, didn't you hear us?", asked the teacher as he looked down at the boy. "I'm sorry, but no. I didn't hear you. Can you give me a second, it looks like I'm going to have to bring Greg back.", replied Sam as he looked up at the teacher for an answer.

Mr. Shuester nodded at him and watched as the boy walked out of the room and down the hall towards the Teacher's lounge. "Why didn't he hear us?", asked Blaine curiously. "Puckerman shouted, how could he not hear us?", asked Santana from her seat beside Brittany. "Was he zoning out?", asked Quinn, as Mercedes, Mike and Tina nodded at her in agreement. "I don't know, guys. I really don't know. If we were meant to know, Sam would have told us.", replied Mr. Shuester. "Do his ears not work? My Grandpa's ears don't work.", asked Brittany as she had a rare serious look on her face when it came to her family. "Guys, listen up before he comes back. In English Mrs. Jay asked him if he needed an interpreter. And from what I'm guessing was sign language that they were using in the doorway, that guy is an ASL interpreter. I think Sam's deaf.", explained Kurt from his seat in the front of the room. All eyes turned towards the door when Sam and Greg walked back into the room. __


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated.

Sam walked to the Teacher's Lounge and knocked on the door three times, just as Greg had taught him to so he would know if it was the blonde at the door or one of the other deaf students. He stepped back and watched as the man opened the door and looked down at him with a confused facial expression.

**Is everything okay, Sam? **

_**Turns out I might need you for this period. The guys were trying to talk to me and I got none of it. Is that okay? Or should you stay for the meeting? **_

**Its perfectly fine. I'll have one of the other teachers brief me when I get back. It's just about a way for us teachers to try and incorporate deaf students into some more of the hearing kid's activities. **

_**That's like starting a war. You know how the other deaf students in our class feel about the hearing kids. None of us wanted to go to the school because it's all hearing, but this is the only one that would accept us. There are only two deaf schools in Lima. **_

**We're going to have to work something out with everybody. It's about time the deaf kids and the hearing kids merge together and make friends. This school will fall apart and stay full of cliques unless we get this to work. Now we need to get you back to Glee. Before they think you got lost or I kidnapped you. **

The walk back to the choir room was silent in more ways than one, neither of the two signed a single word as they walked to the class. The blonde took his seat in the back again and ignored all the confused and curious looks he got from his friends. "Mr. Shuester? Is it alright if I join your class for today to help Sam understand everything that is happening?", asked Greg as he shook hands with the Teacher. "Um. Sure. I have no objections. We just have some questions we would like to ask Sam if neither of you two mind?", asked Mr. Shuester as he looked over at the man. Greg looked over at the blonde in question when he waved his hand to grab his attention. _**What type of questions and about what? **_"I guess this is where I step in. He wants to know what type of questions and about what?", said Greg. "Well. The questions are about him. I guess.", replied Mr. Shuester. Greg faced Sam and translated what his teacher had said into ASL. **The questions are about you, kid. I guess it has something to do with the fact that we're both signing. **

_**Let them ask them. I guess. I'll answer them the best I can. **_"Go ahead and ask him. But you should know that it is rude to talk through somebody to him. Look at him when you're talking to him so he can read your lips. I'll just be interpreting his answers, even though he should be using his voice.", explained Greg as he nodded at the students. "Are you deaf, Sam? Or like hard of hearing?", asked Kurt as he turned and faced the boy. The blonde gave him a confused look and glanced at Greg in questioning. "Like I just said, you need to face him when you're talking to him. Not after you say something to him. Kurt, please repeat yourself.", said Greg as he walked over to the boy's side, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Are you deaf, Sam? Or like hard of hearing?", asked the brunette as he stood facing the boy. He watched in amazement as the blonde nodded and looked at the man beside Kurt, he signed his answer and nodded at the brunette.

"Sam is deaf. He's been deaf since he was born. He failed his first hearing test when he was an infant.", said Greg as he watched the boy sign. Puck tapped the blonde on the shoulder to get his attention, watching as he turned in his seat to face him. "How can you know what we're saying if you're deaf?", asked the mowhawk headed teen as he kept his eyes on the boy. He watched as he signed his answer again, making him laugh with his facial expressions. "I read your lips, that's why you have to face me when you talk. I would be able to hear you, but my one hearing aid fell out and got crushed this morning. So until I get my hearing aid fixed it looks like I'll be using Greg as my ears.", explained the interpreter. "Why didn't you tell us about it? Glee is a family and family doesn't keep secrets.", asked Finn from his seat in the front. "I agree. You should have told us, Sam.", added in Rachel.

_**Slow down. Slow down. Please. Like the rest of all the hearing kids in this school you talk a mile a minute. **_Greg waved his hand at the blonde and got his attention after a few seconds, sending him a stern look. "I'm going to suggest that you use your voice to give this answer.", said Greg as he looked down at him, chuckling when the boy stuck his tongue out at him. "I know family doesn't keep secrets, but this was one I had to keep. Imagine being a deaf kid in an all hearing school, it isn't easy. Every hearing kid, including everybody in this room, talk a mile a minute. We can't understand a single thing you're saying unless you slow down and face us directly. I wanted to tell you but I really didn't know how. Without my hearing aids I can't hear a single thing, no sounds at all. I can't hear my own voice, not any of yours and not even my parents. I was excluded at my old school for being deaf and there was no interpreter there. I was on my own in a sea of hearing kids.", explained Sam as he turned and faced all of them.

Mr. Shuester waved his hand at the blonde to get his attention. "Sam, being deaf is perfectly fine. Everybody has unique features that make them who they are. One of yours happens to be the fact that you're deaf. There's nothing to be ashamed of.", said Mr. Shuester as he tried to reassure his student. Sam looked from each Glee Club member just waiting for their reaction to what they just learned about him. In an instant, they all rose from their seats and tackled the blonde in question, covering him in hugs. They all were smiling as they passed the boy around, giving him hugs and even the girls gave him kisses on the cheek. Everybody was filled with smiles that they could get the boy to be so open and honest with them all. "Is anybody else in your family deaf?", asked Santana. The blonde turned to face her and signed as he spoke. "No, I'm the only deaf one. But both my parents know how to sign. Even though I'm not supposed to sign anymore.", admitted Sam as he smiled bashfully.

"And why is that?", asked Greg as he teasingly nudged the boy in the shoulder. "Because of speech therapy. I have to use my voice instead of my hands so it gets stronger. I had to relearn to hear and relearn to talk.", explained Sam. "Was that hard, Sam? 'Cause I'm trying to get Lord Tubbington to talk but he won't. Maybe you should teach him.", said Brittany as she walked over to the blonde. "I'd love to teach him, Britt. It was hard when I first got my hearing aids, everything seemed loud but kinda on mute. It took a while before I could hear loud things without being in pain.", explained Sam as he felt a pair of arms come around him. The blonde looked down at the black hair of Blaine, who had his arms wrapped around his waist. "You guys want another hug?", asked the blonde. He was surrounded by another round of hugs from the Glee members.


End file.
